


Star Gazing

by StraightFromTheGarbageBin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightFromTheGarbageBin/pseuds/StraightFromTheGarbageBin
Summary: David insists that he and Max enjoy the clear summer sky by looking for constellations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs a little fluff to balance out the sin

“Oh! And that one is Canis Major, you can tell because it has the brightest star in the night sky, Sirius, as its head, and Adhara, another bright star, at its rear! And look over here, this one is Lyra, it looks kind of like a lopsided square, but it has Vega, another one of the brightest stars, hanging off! Then of course there’s Orion, easy to find thanks to Orion’s belt; you can use the position of Orion to find other constellations as well!”

David and Max were sitting on the roof of David’s car one cool, summer night. David had insisted that they enjoy the clear night sky by looking for constellations. 

From his many years at summer camp, David was an expert at finding constellations, and when Max didn’t seem against the idea, he couldn’t contain his excitement and knowledge from spilling out. When Max would show acknowledgment though an occasional murmur, David felt compelled to continue.

Truthfully, Max was only half-listening, but he was happy he could enjoy this time with David. When he was younger, surely he would have told David that “no one cared”, but now that he was older, and the two admitted to sharing the same feelings for one another, Max enjoyed these little moments together.

Not only that, but the way Max’s body seemed to fit perfectly leaning against David’s, curled under the blanket, allowed Max to feel completely relaxed.

While David’s voice was once something that annoyed Max to no end, it was now the comforting voice of someone he loved. While David continued to list off constellations and stars above them, Max allowed himself to drift off to the sound of his voice.

About 10 minutes passed before David realized that Max had fallen asleep. He looked down to the teen curled up next to him and smiled. Max used to be a child who only ever tried to cause trouble for David, but when David later learned the reason for Max’s behavior, the two grew closer and eventually fell in love.

David placed a gentle kiss on Max’s forehead before wrapping him up into the blanket and carrying him from the roof of the car to the passenger seat. He buckled the teen in, and Max stirred slightly but did not complain. David drove them back to the apartment, gently woke Max, led him to their bedroom, and that night both slept peacefully next to one another.


End file.
